Baby Love
by Rogue Fan
Summary: Lizzie and Miranda is pregnant. Guess who the father's are? They move to L.A to start a new life away from their parents. !UPDATED 6 CHAPTERS! ON VACTATION NOW! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Serious Change

Baby Love  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYBODY. Disney and Joss does. This is the only chapter the disclaimer will be in.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lizzie suddenly sat straight up in bed. "Not again!" She yelled as she ran to the bathroom starting the third week of her sickness. She puked her guts out in the toilet and then lay back against the cold floor. "I don't think this is normal." She said out loud. She then remembered something and got up slowly and went back into her room and then came back into the bathroom baring a small box.  
  
"That's it. I'll just take it. Although I hope I'm right and I'm not." She stopped. She couldn't even say the word. Lizzie had no clue what she would do if she were pregnant. She read the directions on the box and the slowly opened it. She pulled one test out and did what she had to. It said she had to wait for ten minutes. She figured that nobody else would come into her bathroom since it was connecting to her room and only her friends used it.  
  
So she decided to leave it on the counter top and then she heard the doorbell ring downstairs. Deciding to let her mom get it she went back into her room and lay on her bed. She closed he eyes and opened them again as she heard somebody enter her room. "Connor?" She said. He smiled and came to sit on the bed with her. "I thought you were." She was cut off by his kiss. She returned it eagerly.  
  
When they finally pulled apart she looked him in the eyes. "I thought you were with your father and were going on a trip? You weren't supposed to be back for another month!" She exclaimed/yelled and he knew she was just happy to see him. Connor smiled at her. "I know but I couldn't live without you baby." He said and pulled her into another kiss.  
  
He quickly pulled back though. "And beside dad had to cancel the trip." He told her and she nodded and they kissed again. This time she pulled away from him. "I missed you so much Connor even though you were only gone for two weeks." She said. He held her against him. "I know. I missed you to. So much." He told her kissing the top of her head.  
  
"I love you." Lizzie suddenly told him. She smiled and looked up at him. "I love you to." He told he back and then they both lay back onto the bed that they were sitting on. She was spooned against his chest. And his arms held her tight. "You wanna stay at my place tonight? I don't think your parents will mind. They still think we are just friends." He said giggling. She giggled to. She knew her parents thought that they were just friends and she loved it.  
  
Because of that they had gotten away with a bunch of stuff. They thought Connor lived with his parents but the truth was that he lived by himself. "I would love to." She responded to his question and tried to get even closer to him if possible. He was now kissing her neck and gently sucking on some places. "Oh Connor that feels so good." She said and then she saw the clock on her wall and then suddenly remembered. "Connor we can't. Not now." She said sitting up wishing that they could. It was too risky anyway. Lizzie's parents were downstairs and her friends could come by at any moment.  
  
Connor moaned and started to protest but her fingers on his lips silenced him. "I'll be back in a moment." She said and looked away from him frowning and started walking towards her bathroom. What was on that stick could change her life forever. She got to the bathroom slowly and shut the door behind her not bothering to lock it. She sat on the toilet afraid of what it might say.  
  
She did everything but look at it. She picked the box up again. "Ok blue if positive and pink if negative." She read out loud and sighed then placed the box down. She finally had enough courage to look at it. She closed her eyes reached out for it and felt around for it. When she felt it she picked it up and brought it so he could see it when she opened her eyes. She held it there for a moment realizing again that this could change her life forever. She slowly opened her eyes then closed them at what she saw. She threw the stick in the trash suddenly not afraid anymore and slowly walked out to where Connor was still laying on the bed.  
  
She lay down beside him again and looked him in the eye frowning. She suddenly felt tears streaming down her face. Connor suddenly looked worried. "Lizzie are you ok? What's the matter?" He asked wiping at the tears that just kept falling on her face. "Connor. I'm pregnant."  
  
A/N So how do you like? I hope you do. Please don't flame because Lizzie and Gordo are not together. I just felt like writing her with somebody else this time. Connor is from the show Angel. So he is not a made up character. Find out Connors reaction to Lizzie's news in the next chapter.  
  
I promise you even though this isn't L/G it will be a great story! Please review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Doctor Visits and Bad News

Baby Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Connor didn't know what to think. The word hit him hard. But then again he himself was a miracle child. He knew that this child wouldn't be a miracle it would maybe inherit some of his powers though. "Lizzie are you sure?" Connor asked her.  
  
Lizzie nodded. "Yes I took the test. I'm going to go to the doctor today to make sure. But I don't know what to do if I am Connor. I'm so scared." Lizzie cried. Connor tried to smile and succeeded. "Don't worry sweetie. If you are I'll always be with you know matter what. You know that. I wouldn't leave you for anything-anybody." He told her.  
  
Lizzie stopped crying and tried to smile back at him but couldn't. "But my parents-my friends what will they think? And Connor my parents will kick me out!" Lizzie yelled/cried. "Shh baby it'll be alright. Just you wait and see." He told her placing a hand on her stomach. She laid her head on his shoulder and stopped from crying again. "I hope your right Connor. Will you take me to that doctors appointment now?" She asked him and he smiled. "Of course. Anything for you."  
  
_________________At the doctors office_____________________  
  
"Lizzie McGuire." The doctor said as he came in. He had already done the tests and everything. He had asked both Connor and Lizzie some embarrassing questions. "Yes doctor?" Lizzie asked leaning into Connor's open arms. Connor was sitting right behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry but you were correct in you finding out that you were pregnant. If you do want to terminate this pregnancy you'll have to do it within the first trimester and in your case it's almost over." The doctor told them.  
  
Lizzie smiled and looked up at Connor. He knew what she was thinking and nodded. "Doctor we want to keep our child. It's a symbol of our love for each other. And I couldn't kill such an innocent life anyway." Lizzie told the doctor and Connor took Lizzie's hand in his own and gently squeezed it to reassure her.  
  
"I understand." Doctor McKenzie tells them. Lizzie smiled and looked up at Connor again. "So how far along am I?" Lizzie asks finally. "You're two months and two weeks along Miss McGuire." Lizzie and Connor exchanged a glace between the two of them again.  
  
"Thank you doctor." They said and doctor McKenzie nodded and then Lizzie and Connor left.  
  
__________On the way back to Lizzie's__________  
  
"This is starting to sound really wonderful." Lizzie tells Connor who is driving and they are holding hands. "Yah it is. We are starting our own little family. You'll have to come to L.A sometime to meet mine." Connor tells her and she agrees.  
  
Lizzie put her hand on her stomach and smiles. "Hey little one. You have two parents who love each other very much. You are going to be so spoiled." Lizzie says and they both laugh and know that it would be true.  
  
Their kid would have Connor so wrapped around its finger it would have it's own car before it was old enough to drive.  
  
"What are we going to tell your parents?" Connor asks her. Lizzie takes in a long breath then lets it out. "I don't want them to know. Ever." She says with no emotion at all. "Sweetie no matter what you may like them to know or not know they will find out eventually." Connor reminds her.  
  
"Ok I know is just that they'll most likely kick me out and disown me as their child. I'm frightened more to tell them then to actually have this child." Lizzie admits and Connor frowns. "I know baby. I know."  
  
They both sit in silence for the next five minutes. "Lizzie you can move in with me. Then when you start to show we can move. We can go and live with my parents. They would love to have a grandchild I don't think they will mind at all." Connor finally tells her.  
  
Lizzie is shocked. "You mean it?" She stares at her boyfriend in disbelief. "Yes but under one condition." He tells her and she frowns. "What is that?" She asks. "You have to tell your parents. When we get back." He tells her and she thinks about it for a minute. "Ok it's worth it." 


	3. Ride To The Hospital

Baby Love  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Lizzie stared blankly at the scene in front of her. She just couldn't bring herself to move. Not even with Connor standing right beside her. "I can't do it." She finally brought herself to say. Connor nodded and did it for her. He turned the doorknob to her parents' house front door. "Come on lets go in." He said.  
  
"Connor I'm scared." Lizzie admitted. "I know." Connor told her. They walked inside then went to the living room where her family and the Gordons were all sitting. She saw the looks on her parent's faces and looked around the room and didn't see Miranda or Gordo. "Guys what's going on?" She asked worriedly.  
  
Connor took her hand and stood right beside her. "Where is Gordo and Miranda?" Lizzie asked then. Sam and Jo looked at each other. "Miranda and Gordo." Jo started her eyes filling with tears. Those kids were all like her own. "They were in a car accident." Sam finished and Mrs. Gordon and Jo cried. Their husbands each were holding on to them.  
  
Lizzie suddenly felt like she was going to faint but didn't. Instead she fell back and Connor moved behind her and caught her. "Lizzie are you ok?" He asked. She nodded and then the tears came. Lizzie couldn't stop. They were her best friends since forever. "Are they ok dad?" Lizzie asked through tears.  
  
"We don't know. Mr. And Mrs. Sanchez are at the hospital waiting to hear from the doctors and the Gordon's came over to inform us and we were waiting for you to came back so you could come with us." Mr. McGuire informed them. Lizzie nodded still crying. Connor held her tight not letting her fall.  
  
"Come on I suppose we'd better leave then." Connor told them and Mr. Gordon and Mr. McGuire both got their wife's up off of the couches and hurried outside to the car. Sam told Connor that he and Lizzie could go alone. Lizzie held onto Connor as they got into his pickup truck. Them both forgetting that soon they would become parents.  
  
Connor drove them to the hospital that Miranda and Gordo were at. When they got there Connor helped Lizzie out and then they went in. They walked/ran over to somebody sitting behind a desk. "Where is Miranda Sanchez and David Gordon?" Connor asked because Lizzie was still to in shock to say anything.  
  
"They are in surgery right now but will be out soon. Are you family?" She asked. Connor was going to just march up to every room if she wouldn't tell him. "No but we're their best friends and our parents are already up there." Connor almost yelled.  
  
"Ok they are on the second floor and they are in the same room. They're in room 100. Your parents should be in there and not the waiting room." The receptionist told them. "Thank you." Connor said and picked Lizzie up and carried her to the elevator. "Come on Lizzie they'll be ok." He told her.  
  
She just stared at him. Not crying or anything just staring. They got up to the room and went in and saw their parents waiting. Conner decided that they would tell their parents about them when their friends woke up. 


	4. Couple and More Bad News

Baby Love  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Connor and Lizzie walked into Gordo and Miranda's room and found a seat to sit in. Connor sat first then pulled Lizzie down to sit in his lap. He tried to avoid looking at the confused looks of her parents. Lizzie laid her head down on Connor's shoulder. "Let's tell them about us now. Just about us though." Lizzie whispered and told/asked him letting a smile slip out.  
  
Connor smiled. "Ok baby. But at least look at them." He told her and she lifted her head off of him and looked at her parents. Lizzie and Connor were now holding hands. "Mom, dad we have something to tell you."  
  
Sam and Jo looked at each other. They frowned, they had been thinking that Connor and Lizzie might be together since they had been together a lot lately. Hopefully that was what they were going to tell them. "Looks like you got some explaining to do." Sam said looking at their current position.  
  
They both looked into each other's eyes. Knowing that the other was silently telling the other that everything would be ok. Connor smiled reassuringly. "Connor and I are a couple. We have been for almost a year now." Lizzie finally told them remembering the day that her and Connor had met. They didn't talk about that day much.  
  
"We suspected it." Jo told them smiling at her daughter. She thought that they made a cute couple and from the looks on his face it showed he loved her very much and would never leave her. "Yeah for a while now." Sam said.  
  
Lizzie smiled glad that her parents weren't mad at her. Lizzie didn't think that her parents liked Connor that much. Just then a doctor came in. Connor held Lizzie's hand tighter. He put his arm around her. "Are you the friends and family of David Gordon and Miranda Sanchez?" He asked.  
  
Mr. Gordon gets up from where he was sitting across the room and walked over to the doctor. "Yes we are. How are they?" Mr. Gordon asked the doctor. "I'm afraid to tell you that they are not doing to well at all. Miss Sanchez is doing better than Mr. Gordon though. We almost lost the boy more than once. They should both be out of surgery in about half and hour. Then they'll come in here and we can tell you more then. I'm sorry." The doctor said.  
  
Mr. Gordon thanked him and then the doctor left. Mrs. Gordon and Mrs. Sanchez were crying and their husbands were holding them. Sam and Jo were holding hands sitting in chairs right next to each other. Connor was still in the same chair with Lizzie in his lap and she was silently crying. "Shh baby it'll be alright just you wait an' see." He told her.  
  
__________________Half an hour later (Lizzie's POV)____________________  
  
I was still sitting in Connor's lap when they brought Miranda and Gordo in. I got up and Connor stood up right behind me still holding me hand. I didn't want to let go of him and I don't think he wanted to let me go either. I walked over to Miranda's bed first. Connor was right beside me.  
  
I think I'm going to be sick. I looked at her and she had casts on both her legs and arms and had scratches and bruises everywhere. I turned to Connor and he held me in his arms and I started crying again. I didn't think I could look at Gordo. I feel a familiar feeling in my stomach and get out and Connor's grasp and run to the bathroom.  
  
I lost my breakfast and I don't remember if we had lunch or not but I'm sure I must have lost that to. I put me hand on my stomach and after I cleaned up go back out where Connor was waiting for me. He couldn't come in because I had locked the door.  
  
I walk over to him and hold onto him again. He was over at Gordo's bed and I looked at Gordo. He had one leg in a cast and one arm in a cast. Less than Miranda but they had said they had almost lost him more that once so must have different problems. I have tears streaking down my face again. I look up at Connor. "I don't think I can be here anymore. Can we go home and come back later?" I ask him and he smiles at me. "Of course." We said our goodbyes and then we leave. 


	5. Miranda's Awake

Baby Love  
  
Chapter 5 (Lizzie's POV)  
  
I looked at one of my best friends. The doctors said Miranda should wake up at any time and Mr. And Mrs. Sanchez had gone out to get breakfast and had asked me if I could watch to make sure she was ok and so if she woke up somebody would be there. I held Miranda's hand and looked over at Gordo. They were both still sleeping.  
  
When mom and dad got back home last night they had told me that they had almost lost Gordo again after we had left. But they had stabilized him and that he should be ok now. I smiled as I remembered that Connor had said he should be able to come by later. He couldn't be here right now because he was going to call his parents.  
  
I look back at Miranda and her hand starts to move. "Miranda?" I ask hopeful. "Liz.Lizzie?" She asks while coughing a bit. She opens her eyes. "Miranda! You had us scared. How are you feeling?" I ask her trying not to ask to many questions right now.  
  
"I feel terrible. Am I in the hospital?" She asks me and I nod. Then she suddenly seemed to remember something. "Gordo! Where is he? Is he ok?" She starts asking. "Miranda slow down. He's ok, he is in the bed beside you but he hasn't woken up yet." I tell her and she looks over and sees him.  
  
"Where are my parents?" Miranda asks me and I smile. "They just went out to get something to eat for breakfast." I tell her and she tries to smile. I stand up when I see Connor come in. "Miranda I'll be right back ok?" I say and don't wait for her to respond I just go over to Connor who was walking towards me already. "Connor! Miranda is awake!" I tell him and he smiles. "I told you it would be ok." He says and we kiss each other.  
  
"I missed you last night so much." I tell him taking his hand. "Not as much as I missed you." He says and I lead him over to Miranda's bed and we sit in the chair by her bed like we were sitting last night.  
  
"Connor? Nice to see you again." Miranda greets him. I then remember my baby. I put my hand over my stomach. "Connor I think little one is hungry." I tell him completely forgetting that Miranda was awake. "Little what?" Miranda asks me with a confused and curious looking face.  
  
I sigh. I look at Connor. "Go ahead she's gonna find out sometime." Connor tells me and I smile. "Ok." I say and look back at Miranda and smile. "You'll never guess what we found out yesterday." I tell her. She already knows about me and Connor being together. "Us being in the hospital?" She guesses and I try not to laugh at it.  
  
"No." I take in a long breath and let it out. I look at Connor then back at Miranda. "Were going to have a baby. I'm pregnant." I tell her and she squeals. "Lizzie that's so cool!" She says and I laugh. "Yeah I guess it is." I say and we all smile. "Do your parents know yet?" She asks me and I look away and frown. "I guess they don't then. Lizzie don't worry I don't think they'll be to mad." She tells me.  
  
"I hope your right." I say and lean back and rest my head on Connor. Now I'm going to have to tell her about our plan to move away and ask Connor what his parents said. 


	6. About Moving And Telling The Parents

Baby Love  
  
Chapter 6 (Lizzie's POV)  
  
I lay back onto my bed. Connor would be over soon. We were going to discuss stuff about the baby like what we were going to do, when we were going to move and stuff. I'm scared to tell mom and dad. I don't know what their gonna do. Oh yeah and Gordo woke up yesterday a little bit after Miranda. I'm going to tell him soon. We've been friends forever and I'm sure he just might fell terrible.  
  
Oh yeah and I have a feeling that Miranda and him are keeping something from me. I know they have been dating since me and Connor got together and now it just seems that they want to tell me something but they can't come to do it. I know their doctors must know to but I don't think their parents do.  
  
"Come in." I say when I hear somebody knock on my door. Connor walks in and shuts the door behind him and then he comes and sits beside me on my bed. I sit up smiling. "Hey." I say greeting him. He kisses me. "Hey." He greets me back.  
  
"So I guess we need to talk about some things." I say and I know he knows what I mean. "Yeah." He says and puts his hand over my still flat stomach. "I can't believe we're going to be parents soon." He says smiling. "I know I hope we'll be good at being parents." I tell him. "Don't worry we will be."  
  
We both lie down on my pillows and turn to face each other. "My parents are really happy for us." Connor tells me. "About me being pregnant?" I ask him to make sure. "Yeah, they can't believe their going to be grandparents soon." We both laugh a bit.  
  
"I don't think my parents will take it like that so fast." I say and he agrees. "So what did your parents say to us moving in with them?" I ask.  
  
"They said they would be more than happy to let us move in with them since only three or four rooms are being used out of two hundred or more. Plus they'd love to see us everyday." Connor says smiling.  
  
"That's great!" I exclaim and then I heard the phone ring so I pick it up. "Hello? Oh hi Miranda. Yeah ok we'll be down there in a few." I hang up the phone frowning.  
  
"That was Miranda, it sounds like she has been crying and she wants us to come to he hospital cause her and Gordo have to tell us something." I say and Connor nods. We take his truck and he drives us to the hospital.  
  
We go up to Miranda's room and I open the door without knocking and I see Gordo sitting on Miranda's bed holding her while she's crying. Nobody was in there except those two. I rush over to Miranda's bedside and sit on the bed beside them, Connor right beside me like always. "What's wrong?" I ask and Gordo looks as if he had been crying also.  
  
"We.we t.told our parents." Miranda trailed off and Gordo picked up the sentence for her. "We told our parents something and.and now they are acting as if we're not their kids and they don't want us to live in their house's anymore." Gordo finish's then he lets a tear fall.  
  
"Wh.what'd you tell your parents?" I asked them afraid of what it might be. I couldn't believe what Gordo had told me and I was hoping that didn't mean that Miranda was. "I'm pregnant." Miranda tells us.  
  
I smile sympathetically and take both their hands. "Don't worry guys. I'm pregnant to didn't Miranda tell you?" I ask Gordo. When he says yes I continue. "Connor and I are going to move into his parents large hotel that they own after we tell my parents." I finish and look at Connor who smiles and pulls out his phone and dials his parent's number.  
  
He goes outside the room then comes back in. I smile at him and he nods. I'm glad that we think alike sometimes. "You can come and live with us to." I tell them and they smile. "Thanks you guys. When are we leaving then?" Gordo asks us. I frown and look at Connor. "Baby we might as well do it tonight." He says and I agree and look back at my friends.  
  
"You all get out tonight right?" I ask just to make sure. "Today. We are going to go by our house and get our stuff packed." Miranda says. "Ok then we'll pick you up at your house's tonight after we tell my parents then we'll leave." 


	7. Runaway's

Baby Love  
  
Chapter 7 Runaway's (Lizzie's POV)  
  
We pulled into my parent's driveway. I couldn't call it my house anymore since we would be moving. I hope that they don't get the police to look for us. Maybe they'll even be understanding but I'll doubt that. I turn to Connor and he looked at me. "Ok lets go." I say and we get out.  
  
We walk up to the door and I pull my keys out and unlock the door. We walk in and go up to my room before my parents could see us. We get though the door to my room and Connor shuts it behind us. Most of my clothes and stuff I wanted to take are already packed any in Connor's truck.  
  
Connor comes over to me as I look around my room. I wrap my arms around him and I hold onto him like a scared little child. "Connor I'm scared." I admit putting my head on his neck to rest. "I know. Lizzie it will be ok." He says. I don't really believe him but something tells me that I should.  
  
He pulls us down onto my bed and places a hand over my stomach where our child is growing. "I love you and our baby. I promise to never leave you." He says and I have tears in my eyes. Stupid hormones. "I love you to. And I couldn't imagine having a baby with anybody else but you." I tell him back. We stare into each other's eyes just loving the feel of being in each other's arms.  
  
A few minutes past and we sat up. "Come on let's go." I tell him and we get up and go downstairs. Once we get in the living room Connor takes me in his arms again and whispers things into my ear. I smile and then frown. "This will change our life forever." I say quietly. "I know but it's all for the better." He says.  
  
"Ok I'm gonna call them down now." I tell him and he nods. "Mom! Dad! Matt! Come downstairs I have something to tell you all!" I yell. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. "Ok Lizzie we're coming." Mom says and her and dad come in and sit on the couch and Matt sits in another couch by himself.  
  
"Ok we have something very important to tell you." I say to them. Mom looks a little worried but dad doesn't. "What is it honey? You're not married are you?" Mom asks me worriedly. I wish it were that because that would be a lot better and easier to handle then this. "No mom it's not that." I tell her and she looks a little relieved.  
  
I feel tears' coming to my eyes just thinking about how hurt they are going to be when they find out that their only girl is pregnant and not married. "I...I'm." I start and look at Connor who smiles at me reassuringly. "I'm pregnant. I'm so sorry." I say and feel tears coming to my eyes. I look around the house one last time and turn and take Connors hand. "Lets go." I say about to cry from the looks my parents had on their faces, anger, hurt, sympathy, shock. I couldn't stand to listen to them now or see their faces anymore so we just left.  
  
We left to pick up Miranda and got her stuff then went to get Gordo and his stuff. Connor and I were in the front seat and Gordo and Miranda were in the back. We all fell asleep except Connor who was driving. We still had a few hours until we got to L.A and to the Hyperion.  
  
A/N Sorry for the short chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep it up please! It helps me to write more! And faster! 


	8. New Home and Sleeping

Baby Love  
  
Chapter 8 (Lizzie's POV)  
  
I was sleeping when I heard Connor tell us something. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo come on we're there." He said and I smiled and looked out the window to see my new home. I gasped. "Wow Connor it's so big!" I exclaimed and he smiled. "Why would you ever want to leave a place like this?" I ask him. I don't think I could leave such a huge place and then get used to a one-bedroom apartment. He shrugged. "I don't know, its not like I had it while I was growing up." He told me and I smiled sympathetically.  
  
Connor had told me about his past. He had told me his parents where vampires and he told me of the slayers and everything. He told me all about his world and he was scared I might not love him after that but I told him I would always love him. He also had told me Cordy wasn't his real mom and he had told Miranda and Gordo all of this to. Our parents didn't know though.  
  
I snapped back from thinking with the sound of Connor getting out of the car. It was barely sunrise. "Come on Liz, let's get in." He said and I nodded and got out soon followed by Gordo and Miranda. "Wow this place is huge!" Miranda exclaimed like I did. I smiled at her. "Yeah and they don't use it as a hotel anymore." I tell her what Connor had told me before.  
  
"Wow!" Gordo said. Miranda took Gordo's hand. I never though those two would get together. I always though Gordo and I would be together but them Connor showed up. Connor and I almost instantly clicked. He's the man of my dreams. Now I don't think I could live without him.  
  
Connor comes over and takes my hand I smile. "Let's go." We start walking and we get to the doors. "I can't believe we're gonna live here." I say as we walk in. We're in the lobby and then Connor turns to me. "They might be asleep so you wanna just go up to my old room?" He asks me. "Sure."  
  
"Miranda, Gordo you can use the room that's across from mine." Connor told them and they nodded smiling at each other. "Come on lets go up then." Connor says and we all grab our luggage and start walking up the stairs. Once we get to the fifth floor where Connor's room is we get in front of the door to his, no now it's our room. "See you later Gordo, Miranda." I say as they walk into their room.  
  
Connor opens the door to our room and we step in. "Wow!" I exclaim. "You like?" He asks smirking. "Well duh." I say and pull him into a kiss. We he pulls away he looks me in the eyes. "Lets go to our bedroom then." I smile and follow him in there. This was beautiful. There was a kitchen, living room, dining room, a closet and the bedroom of course and then two bathrooms.  
  
I turn to face Connor after we lie down on the bed. "I love you." I say placing my hand over where our baby is. "I love you to." He tells me placing his hand over mine. "We should be down for dinner in about two or three hours." Connor told me and I smiled in agreement. "I'm hungry anyways. Your son or daughter is almost always hungry now, but it'll have to wait till breakfast cause I just wanna be with you." I told Connor.  
  
A few hours later Connor woke me up and to get ready to meet his parents and to go and eat. I gladly got up and got dresses thankful to be eating soon. I turned to Connor who was putting his pants on. "You know. Maybe we could come back up here after we eat?" I ask him smirking, walking over to him.  
  
"I don't know, my parents might decide to never let me out of their sight again." He told her with a serious tone. "Connor are you afraid to see your parents?" I ask him curiously. "No." He told me and I could tell he was lying. I kissed him and when we pulled back he looked at me with worried eyes. "Ok I kinda am. Last time I saw them well, you know." He said to me and I nodded.  
  
"Don't worry Connor everything will be ok." I tell him. "Yeah I hope so." He says and we make our way downstairs to breakfast. 


	9. New Family and Faith

Baby Love  
  
Chapter 9 (Lizzie's POV)  
  
We stepped into the kitchen and there was a women cooking and a man sitting at the table. "Hey dad." Connor said so I figure that mans his father and our baby's grandfather. Angel looked up from the newspaper he was reading and smiled and got up instantly. "Connor your home! Well I knew that you got in a few hours ago but I didn't want to disturb you." He said rushing to hug Connor.  
  
Connor blushed and was slightly turning purple from the crushing hug his father was giving him. "Um. dad.need.to.breathe!" Connor said and Angel pulled back and Connor coughed. "Sorry son." Angel said. I smiled, Connor's father looked like a nice guy. "So Connor is this your girlfriend?" He asked Connor and I blushed slightly.  
  
"Yes dad this is Lizzie." Connor told him taking my hand and smiling. "Lizzie this is my dad Angel." Angel smiled and pulled me in a hug then let me go. "Nice to meet you." He said. I nodded. I saw that women coming over towards us looking happier than Angel looked. "Connor we missed you so much!" She said pulling Connor into a hug then stepping back and looking at him.  
  
"I missed you to mom." Connor said coming back over to me. "Lizzie this is my mom Cordelia. We call her Cordy though. Mom this is my girlfriend Lizzie." Connor again introduced me. I have a feeling there might be a lot of that going on today seeing as Connor has a lot of friends and family. Connor and I sat down at the table and Cordy put plates with pancakes, eggs, toast, bacon and sausage in front of us.  
  
Connor and I started eating and suddenly Angel looked at me with a confused face. Then he looked at Connor with an angry look on his face. I could feel Connor tensing up beside me so I took his hand. "Son, care to explain to me and your mother why there are more than four heartbeats in this room?" He asked Connor.  
  
I looked at Connor and gulped. "Connor I thought you told them?!" I yelled. "Told us what?" Cordy asks coming to sit at the table beside Angel. Connor had his puppy dog face on. "Lizzie I uh. I didn't tell them yet. I wanted us to be here before we told them." He started slowly. I took in a deep breath.  
  
"Ok Angel, Cordy well let's just put it this way, you going to be grandparents soon." I told them. Cordy looked more shocked then Angel who was smirking. "Bout' time I became a grandparent."  
  
Connor, Cordy and I laughed a bit and by the time Miranda and Gordo had came down and told them about Miranda Cordy had liked the news of becoming grandparents. She also wants to go shopping with Connor and I for things for the baby soon. Miranda's going to come to.  
  
When breakfast was over we all went into the lobby to talk more. Well at least us girls. Connor and Angel had gone downstairs to train and had invited Gordo to join them. Miranda and I were sitting on a couch together and Cordy was sitting on another couch in front of us.  
  
"You girls will love it here. Oh and we have some friends that should be coming downstairs soon. Some of them aren't morning people and some of them just like go on a ride before they get out of bed." Cordy said and I smirked then heard a voice calling from the stairs. "Is that what there calling it now Cordy?" Another women said coming to sit by Cordy.  
  
"You must be the kids that are here to live with us." She said smirking. "I'm Faith and I'm one of them who like to 'go on a ride' before they get up as Cordy puts it." Faith laughs and Cordy blushes a deep shade of red. "I'm Lizzie and this is one of my best friends Miranda." I introduce us.  
  
"So is Connor good in bed?" Faith asks and I turn a deeper red than Cordy had. "Faith!" Cordy exclaimed. "I do not want to hear about how my son is in bed!" Cordy yelled and I laughed. "He must be pretty good if he got you knocked up." Faith said and I had on a confused look. "Angel told me before I came down. He had to go up to his room to get something." She said and I nodded.  
  
Miranda and I look at each other and shrug. These people are weird. "So Connor tells me you can sing." Cordy says and I shrug. "Yah I wrote a few songs and I can sing them ok I guess." I tell them. "You should sing for us sometime." Faith said and I nodded.  
  
"Well I'm off to find Wes. I want another ride before I go an' eat." Faith says smirking. Miranda and I laugh after she leaves and so does Cordy. Cordy looks at us. "So who's up for shopping?"  
  
A/N Thanks for the reviews! Please tell me what you think! 


	10. Babies, Plural

Baby Love  
  
Chapter 10 (Lizzie's POV) Three months, two weeks later  
  
I'm six months pregnant now and I'm so huge! Cordy, Miranda, Fred, Faith, and I have already got everything for Miranda's and my baby. Connor and so excited about it. I just woke up and got dressed and I'm downstairs. Connor is still sleeping. I see Miranda already at the table and I sit down with her. Cordy and Angel are making breakfast.  
  
"Hey, morning Lizzie." Miranda says smiling. She's as big as I am and the doctor determined that we have the same due date. It's really cool.  
  
"Morning." I say back smiling. "Is Gordo still sleeping? Connor is." I tell her and I already know the answer to my question.  
  
"Yah he is." Miranda says smiling placing a hand over her stomach. "So today is the day we find out the sex's of our babies, I'm so excited!"  
  
I smiled placing a hand over my stomach when the baby kicks. "Yah me to! And I think the little one is hungry." I say and we all laugh.  
  
Angel and Cordy finish breakfast and sit down and we all eat. I was eating some pancakes when Connor came in and sat beside me.  
  
"Morning babe." He tells me pilling food onto the plate Cordy just put in front of him.  
  
"Morning." I say back and see Gordo come in and sit next to Miranda and them kiss each other good morning. I follow their example and kiss Connor right quick then finish eating.  
  
Once everybody is done we all stay at the table and talk.  
  
"So Lizzie, Connor, do you really want to know the sex of your baby before its born?" Fred asks. Her and Gunn had come in when everybody had almost been finished and the food was a little cold.  
  
"Yeah we really want to know." Connor says and I agree.  
  
I notice Angel whispering in Cordy's ear and her smile. "We have something to tell you." Cordy says and her and Angel stand up.  
  
Connor and I look at each other then back to his parents. "What is it?" I ask them. "Is everything ok?"  
  
"You all know that we found a way to make Angel's soul stay in right." Cordy says and we all nod. "Well we've been sleeping together and well.I'm pregnant!" Cordy exclaims happily.  
  
We're all surprised at first then the next thing you know we were hugging Angel and Cordy and congratulations were said.  
  
We were all sitting again and then Faith came in looking bigger then Miranda and I. She had told everybody when we moved in that she was four months pregnant so she was seven and a half months along. Wes was right behind her.  
  
Everybody seemed like they were pregnant now. Well as far as we know Fred isn't but oh no. She and Gunn are standing up. "We'd also like to tell y'all that were pregnant to. I'm three months along." She told us and we didn't look shocked this time.  
  
We all laughed and congratulated her and Gunn to. Connor looked at me and then his watch. "We have to go now or we'll be late." Connor said apologizing to his parents.  
  
"It's ok, me and your father also have to go and fin out how far along I am. I can't believe that I'm already getting fat!" Cordy exclaimed and we laughed at her.  
  
"We're going also." Fred said and Gunn nodded.  
  
"We also have to be there." Faith said putting her hand over her stomach and pulling Wesley's hand to it to feel it kicking. "Since we haven't been lately we're going to find out what the sex is also."  
  
Miranda nodded and I knew her and Gordo had to be there also. "Wow, looks like everybody's going." We all laughed again and headed out the door and to the doctors.  
  
___________At The Doctor's____________  
  
Connor and I were in a room waiting for the doctor. "Wow Connor. In a few months there's going to be a lot of little ones running around!" I say.  
  
"Yah and one of them will be ours. I'll have a brother or sister. That's just freaky." He says and I laugh. Then the doctor comes in.  
  
"Hi Mr. Angel, Miss McGuire." She greets us. "Hi doctor." We both say.  
  
The doctor puts cold jelly like stuff on my belly and Connor holds my hand and she turns the screen on to and points out something.  
  
"Those are your kids." She says pointing them out. Wait did she just make that plural? "Kids? As in plural?" I ask to make sure I heard her right.  
  
"Yes you are going to be having three beautiful babies." She says and I look at Connor and he looks as shocked as I feel. "Connor we're having triplets!" I screech and we smile at each other then I look back at the doctor.  
  
"So what's the sex's of our kids?" I ask politely and Connor squeezes my hand and I feel a happy tear coming down to my cheek as we look at our kids on the screen.  
  
"You will be having two girls and a boy." She tells us. "Congratulations."  
  
We both thanks her and I get cleaned up and we go to the waiting room and see Faith and Wes there. "Hey guys, you already get in?" I ask them.  
  
"Yah, so what are you having? Also I got some news to tell everybody." Faith says and she smiles at Wes.  
  
"We'd rather wait until we could tell everybody cause well. It's kinda really surprising." I tell her and she nods and we sit down by them to wait for Miranda, Cordy, and Fred.  
  
The doctors here did also know about vampires and such so it was ok for Angel and Cordy's baby and also Faith's and Wesley. Connor had also told me that our baby well babies now, might have some of his powers. I don't know if I like the idea of our kids running around the hotel lifting things and running faster than me and. Oh well there is the rest of them, we're going back to the hotel now.  
  
_____________Back At The Hotel____________  
  
We all sat in the lobby all of us quiet waiting to see who would speak first. I didn't like all the quietness so I decided to speak first. "Connor and I have some huge news." I tell them and they all look at me and Connor and I stand up.  
  
"We're going to have triplets." Connor says and they all looked very shocked and then they all smile. "Also we found out the sex of all the babies. We're going to have two girls and a." Connor starts then I finish "and a boy."  
  
They all congratulate us again and then Miranda and Gordo stand up. "We're going to have twins." Gordo tells us and I smile and picture little Gordo and Miranda's running around with our kids. "And we're going to have a boy and a girl." Miranda says.  
  
We all congratulate them and then Fred and Gunn stand up. "Were going to have a boy." Fred tells us and I think she's thankful that she won't have more than one to look after.  
  
We congratulate them and then Faith stands up with Wesley's help and then he stands by her. "We're having twins also." Wes says smiling. Faith puts her hand over her stomach and I assume that her kids are kicking. "No wonder why it hurts so much when they kick." Faith complains and we all laugh.  
  
We congratulate them and then Cordy and Angel stand up, both smiling looking more in love than ever. "The doctor says that I'm four months along and Angel and I want you all to be surprised by the sex of the baby. We know it but we don't want you all to know until it's born." Cordy says smirking. "But we're only having one as far as the doctor could see." Angel tells us.  
  
We all spend the rest of the day trying to get Cordy or Angel to spill the sex of their child but by dinner we gave up. Connor and I go to bed and we dream about our babies. 


	11. Baby Names and Fun Time

Baby Love  
  
Chapter 11 (Lizzie's POV) Two days later  
  
Connor and I were sitting on our bed discussing baby names. We had been through five baby name books already and have a number of names written down. Some of them include Caitlin, Alyssa, Alyson, Kevin, and David. We had a lot more though and now we were deciding on what we were going to use. We had both agreed that I could name one of the girls and he could name the boy and then we'd both name the other girl.  
  
"Connor I want to name one of the girls after one of my best friends." I told him happily.  
  
"Ok." He told me still looking at the boy names we had written down.  
  
"So it will be Miranda Nicole Angel." I told him and we decided the babies would go by his last name.  
  
"That's perfect." He said smiling and looking at me and I could tell that he had thought of the right boy name also.  
  
"Yah I think it is." I told him.  
  
"Ok so the boy's name will be Ben Christopher Angel." He said and I fell in love with that name.  
  
"I like it. Now what should the other girl's name be? How about Caitlin for a first name." I suggest.  
  
"I love it! And then how about Ann for a second name?" He asks me.  
  
"Great! So it'll be Caitlin Ann Angel." I say and he agrees. We both kiss and just lay together with him holding me for a while.  
  
______________Miranda's POV___________  
  
"Gordo I love it!" I told him when told me the name.  
  
"Yah Tyler Nathan Gordon." He said.  
  
We had agreed it would be best for the babies to be under his last name. I hope that we get married someday anyway.  
  
He got to pick the boy's name so I'm picking the girls. "How about Serena Ashley Gordon." I tell him more than ask.  
  
"I love it!" He said and then we threw the baby name books off of our bed and took a nap before we had to go to dinner.  
  
___________________Cordy's POV________________  
  
Angel and I have been thinking real hard about our baby's name. We both don't want the other's to know the sex of our child yet so we had to pick both a boy and a girl's name out. "Angel I love that name." I told him.  
  
"Yah, William James Angel." Angel said picking a boy's name out.  
  
"Ok then Grace Cordelia Angel." I told him. We both agreed to name the baby after somebody. So for a girl it would be named after me, and Angel to I guess. And for a boy it would be named after Spike's real name.  
  
"I love you Angel. I'm so happy that I'm carrying our child." I told him. I had tears in my eyes, stupid hormones.  
  
"I love you to Cordy. I'm so happy that we're together finally." Angel told me and we just held each other eventually falling asleep.  
  
____________________Fred's POV________________  
  
"Ok so we got it then?" I ask Gunn.  
  
"Yah we'll name him Chris Charles Gunn." Gunn tells me and we both happily drift off to sleep.  
  
_____________Faith's POV___________  
  
"Ok Wes, what are we going to name the little terrors?" I ask him and I giggle. One of the kids is kicking so I grab my belly. Man they kick in some of the worst places sometimes.  
  
"I think the boy should by called Alexis Dan Pryce." Wesley told me. I smiled, I don't think Dan is a English name but he knew I wouldn't let him have it otherwise.  
  
"Ok, then for the girls name Amy Faith Pryce." I told him wanting one of the rascals to be named after one of us at least.  
  
He smiled at me and I was just about to kiss him. "Ok sounds good." He tells me then I start to kiss him and we end up tearing each other's clothes off. 


	12. Really Good Friends and Test

Baby Love  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! Keep it up! Sorry in some chapters there isn't any authors notes. But the thing is, is that I write these way before I put them on and sometimes I forget to add one. I promise this will get more interesting but enjoy the fluff while you can!  
  
Chapter 12 (Lizzie's POV)  
  
I felt Connor's hand on my belly rubbing it softly. When one of the babies kicked his hand flew off of me surprised. I don't think he knew I was awake because he started singing. I tried to keep myself from giggling and crying. I didn't know which to do stupid hormones.  
  
When Connor stops singing I turn my head to and open my eyes to look at him. He didn't seem so surprised to see that I was awake. "I love you." I tell him softly smiling.  
  
"I love you to." Connor tells me moving his hand back where it had been placed on me before.  
  
I love the feeling of him up against me. He suddenly gets up and I try hard not to whine to him telling him to come back to me. "Come on Lizzie I think we should go downstairs. I think we have guests." He tells me and agrees after he promises that we can come back to bed early.  
  
We head downstairs and when we reach the lobby Connor freezes. "Connor baby who are those people?" I ask him looking at all the people around the lobby.  
  
"That" he starts by pointing at them "is the scoobie gang. The one from Sunnydale I told you about. The slayer Buffy and all her friends." Connor tells me and I nod.  
  
Angel and Cordy aren't down here so they must be sleeping. Slowly we make our way over to the scoobie's.  
  
"Hey Connor." One of the girls greets him. "Hey Dawn." Connor says back. I stand right beside Connor and can't help but seem jealous for some reason. Connor can tell and he takes my hand.  
  
"You all I would like you to meet my girlfriend Lizzie McGuire." Connor introduces me. I smile and look at everybody, half of them look pregnant.  
  
They all say hi to me. "Oh and everybody I'd better tell you something before mom and dad comes down." Connor starts. "All of the ladies here are pregnant."  
  
I look at all of the shocked faces of the scoobie gang and couldn't help but giggle since nearly all of them looked very expecting.  
  
"Connor that's strange cause everybody except Dawnie is pregnant here. Well the girls anyway." A guy says.  
  
I look at Dawn and see her frown. Maybe I'll talk to her later. Man everybody except her is pregnant? This can't be real!  
  
"Weird, I'll have to ask mom and dad to research later Xander." Connor tells who I guess is Xander.  
  
Xander sits beside a lady that looks like she would pop any day now. I guess its Anya cause Connor told me they were together.  
  
"Spiiiiiike I'm gonna hurt you kids, they're moving everywhere today." Somebody whined and I guess maybe its Buffy because Connor said she was with a guy named Spike who was a vampire.  
  
I saw Spike just put his hand over Buffy's stomach and kiss her hard on the lips. I don't have any doubt as to how their kids ended up being conceived. Just then I hear somebody clearing their throat behind me.  
  
I look back and its Angel and Cordy. They finally came down. "Ello' peaches." Spike said. I see Dawn going into the kitchen so I decide to follow her.  
  
I turn back before I go into the kitchen and see Connor between Spike and Angel and Cordy behind Angel and Buffy behind Spike. I hope they don't kill each other or hurt Connor.  
  
I wash that out of my mind and walk into the kitchen. I see Dawn sitting down on the table starring at nothing. I walk over and sit beside her grabbing my stomach because the kids decided that they were going to play kick the liver and learn how to do flips.  
  
"Hey." I say trying to just get her to talk to me.  
  
"Hey." She says back not really wanting to talk I guess.  
  
"What's the matter? You seem kind of. distant." I tell her and she shakes her head.  
  
"I don't know. I.I think that I might be.be pregnant." She tells me and lets a tear fall.  
  
I smile warmly at her. "I know that you're probably scared but you shouldn't be. Where is your boyfriend or the possible baby's father?" I ask her softly.  
  
"I don't know." She responds and I still smile.  
  
"Don't worry about it, everything will be ok even if you are. See me? I'm pregnant, as you already should know. I was scared but I'm ok with it now. I was afraid to tell my parents and afraid they'd kick me out. Connor and I just decided to tell them and then after we did I didn't wait for them to talk we just left." I told her.  
  
"Also one of my best friends upstairs is almost under the some situation but her parents kicked her out after she told them." I told her more. "But don't worry, your sister looks like she'd understand if you were considering her current state." I say and we both laugh.  
  
"I don't think she would. She'd lecture me on how irresponsible I am and how I should have used protection and then she'd never let me out of the house or on another date again!" Dawn almost yells.  
  
I frown. "Do you have a test?" I ask her and she nods and pulls it out of her pocket from her pants. "Let's go up to my room and you can take it ok?" I tell her and she nods agreeing.  
  
We go up to the room and I wait on the couch until Dawn comes out of the bathroom. She sits beside me. "It says it'll only take three minutes."  
  
"Ok." I tell her. I have something on my mind and have to ask her.  
  
"Did you and Connor ever date?" I ask finally.  
  
"No we're just really good friends." Dawn tells me and I nod smiling.  
  
We sit in silence until the egg timer beeps and Dawn get up and goes to the bathroom. She comes back with no expression on her face at all. "Well what's is say?" I ask.  
  
"It says that I'm pregnant." 


	13. Parents and Love

Baby Love  
  
A/N Here's the next chapter! Don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter 13 (Lizzie's POV)  
  
I smiled with sympathy for Dawn. I knew what she was going through and I could help her. Well at least I could try. I don't know what she's going to do about Spike and Buffy though. "Dawn it will be ok. See how I am? We'll get through this together." I told her and she smiled at me through tears.  
  
"I hope your right Lizzie. But I don't know what to do about Buffy and Spike." She told me as we went and sat on the couch.  
  
"I'll go with you when you tell them if you want." I told her smiling.  
  
"Thanks, I want to get this over with so let's just go and tell them now." She told me wiping her tears off of her face.  
  
I nodded. "Ok, let's go then." I tell her and we both get up and go downstairs.  
  
In the lobby we see that Faith and Wes, Fred and Gunn were all their now also. I smiled looking at my new family. It was big and I love it. "Um Connor?" I call out to him.  
  
Connor looks up at me from a couch and smiles. "Yeah?"  
  
I can't help but smile back. "Could you come here for a minute?" I ask him.  
  
"Sure." He says and get up and walks over to me. I pull him closer and whisper in his ear about Dawn and he doesn't look to shocked. "Buffy! Spike! Could you come into the kitchen please? Dawn has something she would like to tell you both in private." Connor asked them taking my hand as they got up and we all walked into the kitchen.  
  
Dawn was sitting at the table not looking to good. I sat down beside her and Connor sat on the other side. Buffy and Spike sat on the other end of the table. "What's up Dawnie?" Buffy asks worriedly.  
  
I smile at Dawn but she doesn't return it. She frowns. "I'm pregnant." She whispers and I'm not sure if they heard it cause I barely did but since Spike is a vampire.  
  
"What did you just say niblet?!" Spike yelled and Dawn had tears coming down now.  
  
"I said I'm pregnant. Please Buffy please just forgive me. I don't know where the father is and I'm so sorry." Dawn breaks down completely.  
  
I look at Buffy and she has tears in her eyes. "Dawnie? Dawn?"  
  
Dawn looks up at her but doesn't respond. Spike was speaking in a different language. Dawn cries harder. Buffy gets up and walks around to stand behind Dawn. "Spike! Stop it right now!"  
  
I feel so bad for Dawn and then I remember my parents and the look in their eyes when Connor and I told them that I was pregnant. I don't know what to do, I miss my parents and even Matt. I just wish I could call them and everything would be ok.  
  
I look back at Dawn and Buffy and now Spike is with them. They're all trying to get her to calm down and telling her its ok and that she's grounded but that they're not mad at her.  
  
I get up and go to the door and feel Connor wrap his arms around me. "Connor can we go upstairs?" I ask him and he answers me by picking me up and carrying me up to our room.  
  
Once we get in the room Connor lays me on our bed then lays down beside me. He looks up at me then kisses me. We kiss for a while until he breaks it. "Ok Lizzie now tell me what's wrong?"  
  
I look at him and could feel tears forming in my eyes. "Connor I just. My parents. I. We. I miss them so much." I admit to him and then I start to cry. My eyes turning red and puffy and tears streaking down my face.  
  
"It's ok Lizzie. I know you miss them and how we left them. Well maybe you could call them?" He suggests rubbing my belly gently as I cry on him.  
  
"They. Probably. Hate. Me." I tell him.  
  
"No they wont. Your they're only daughter and they love you very much. Even if they aren't ok with it now they will be once their grandkids are here." He tells me smiling gently and kissing me on the forehead.  
  
"I don't know. I'll call them sometime but not now, Connor I'm scared to talk to them and to lose you. I'm afraid they'll try to take me away from you and make me give up our kids." I cry harder.  
  
"Lizzie baby I'm here and I promise to never leave you. Your parents can't make me stay away from you. Ever." Connor tells me seriously.  
  
I stop crying and look up at his face. "Yes they can Connor. I'm only seventeen. They can make it so I never see you again." I tell him dead serious this time.  
  
"They won't ever find us. And I already told you, nothing can keep me from you. I love you Lizzie McGuire and I'm not going anywhere." Connor said wiping tears off me face.  
  
I give him a weak smile. "I love you to Connor Angel."  
  
He smiles back at me. I don't know why he seems so calm over all of this. I look at Connor and I see his love for me. He pulls my shirt off and I take his off. We're in a heated makeout session when somebody knocks on the door. "Connor it's time to patrol! I can hear you remember so don't try anything!" We hear Angel from behind the door.  
  
We both try very hard to keep from laughing but it was just to hard and we break out with laughter. "I'll be out in a minute dad!" Connor yells back pulling his shirt back on.  
  
I try to keep from complaining to him and about to tell him to stay but he pulls me in for a kiss. "Don't worry we can finish when I'm back." Connor says smirking after we break the kiss. I smile and we kiss again then he leaves. 


	14. Hit, Call, and Mom

Baby Love  
  
A/N Ok here's where some of the drama begins! I love reviews!  
  
Chapter 14 (Connor's POV)  
  
Spike, Angel, and I are patrolling. We've dusted three vamps already. I wish I didn't have to leave Lizzie but I had to go with dad. This is almost the only time we get to talk and the others didn't want to come tonight. That's why Spike is with us.  
  
I'm always telling Lizzie it will be ok, the truth is, I don't know what's going to happen. I love her more than anything and I think she knows that. I know she's scared of what her parents might do and I am to. They can take her away from me if they want and I'll never be able to see my kids.  
  
I look over at dad whose laughing with Spike. I smile at them; they have it so easy. I know they didn't have it easy before and it took them a long time to get here but now it's easy for them.  
  
I wish I had life easy but it doesn't come that way. I know why my parents where so happy to become grandparents this early. It's because dad's been alive for a long time and Cordy loves babies. I'm still in shock a little that I'm gonna be a big brother to another life.  
  
And I'm going to be a father of three! I mean one is ok that's just fine but three? That's going to be hard but somehow I just know it'll be ok later on. We might have some more trials to get through but in the end we will be together with our kids.  
  
I look back over to dad and Spike and him just dusted another vamp. I felt something behind me so I turn really quickly and sure enough there's a vamp behind me.  
  
"Might wanna beg for your life kid." He told me vamping out. I laugh at him.  
  
"Ok first, me, not a kid!" I yell and kick him square in the stomach. "Second YOU better beg for your life, but in the end I'll still win!" I yelled and then staked him smirking.  
  
I turn around and see Spike get hit by a car and stabbed and I see my dad get stabbed. "Dad! Spike!" I yell and run over to dad. He might be a vampire but this could still hurt him. Just then I feel something fly into my shoulder and around my chest. Something hits me like a car and that's all I can tell because I black out.  
  
_______________Back At The Hyperion___________  
  
(Lizzie's POV)  
  
I lay on our bed wishing Connor would get back soon. I couldn't wait for what he had promised because we hadn't been together for a long time and our love for each other just gets stronger everyday. It's hard to walk by him and resist not pulling him into a closet.  
  
To bad Angel's a vamp and can hear what we're doing. He didn't want us to have sex even though he let us have the same room together. Maybe he figures since I'm pregnant we've learned our lesson. But that's not going to happen.  
  
I have this sudden urge to call my parents and I know that I shouldn't. They could trace the call in an instant but I have to talk to my mom. I pick up the phone and dial the number.  
  
I don't think I have an expression on my face. The phone rings once, twice, three times then mom picks the phone up. "Hello?" She asks and I'm afraid to talk now.  
  
"Mom?" I ask quietly as though afraid somebody will hear me.  
  
"Lizzie?!" She yells. "Where are you! You know how worried we are? Lizzie please come home!" Mom yells again and it sounds like she's crying.  
  
I let a tear fall. "Mom calm down. I'm not going to tell you where I am. I am perfectly happy here. I'm ok and Connor is taking good care of me." I told her.  
  
"What! Your still with him?!" Lizzie at least tell me you got an abortion?" She asks me and I could tell she was upset with me.  
  
I know mom didn't forgive me know. "N.no mom. I didn't, I love our child and I love Connor. I couldn't give up such an innocent being." I tell her crying. I don't want her to know that I'm gonna have triplets if she's just hates the one.  
  
"Lizzie I don't know what to say. I want you home. Now! I want you to come back and then we'll put the kid up for adoption. You're making a big mistake and I'm not going to let you live with it." She tells me then before I can respond I hear the phone line go dead.  
  
I hang the phone up and just cry. I can't believe them they hate me still. I've been away for five months from them and they still haven't gotten used to the idea. I won't call them back, ever. I just can't stand for them to hate me though.  
  
I hear somebody knocking on the door figuring it was Miranda, Gordo or Dawn I tell them to come in. I wipe away some of the tears that I had cried. I have my face in my pillow and then I feel somebody's hand on my back. "You ok kid?"  
  
It's Faith. I turn around. "No I'm not." I tell her. "I wish Connor was here." I tell her. "He's still on patrol." Faith tells me.  
  
"What's the matter?" She asks me and I start to cry again. "My mom hates me! She wanted me to get an abortion and wants me to go home and she wants me to give them up for adoption. I didn't even tell her there was a them." I cry and Faith holds me.  
  
"It's ok Lizzie. We're all here for you. Your parents won't be able to get you. They'll have to go through the two slayers, two witches, two vampires, Connor, and everybody else to get to you." Faith tells me and I still just cry.  
  
My eyes hurt from crying so much and I don't think that I can cry or do anything anymore. Faith's still holding me. She's a slayer and I know that I'm safe. I still wish Connor were here though. "Thanks Faith." I tell her as I pull away from her. I'm not smiling or frowning or anything.  
  
I'm still scared that my parents could do something. "No problem Lizzie. Don't worry Connor will be back soon." She tells me and I agree. "Wanna go downstairs and see what everybody else is doing?" Faith asks me.  
  
"Yeah I guess. Just let me go and change right quick." I tell her. "Ok." She says. "I'll be downstairs." She tells me then leaves.  
  
I go and get some clothes and change then I go downstairs and into the kitchen. I stop when I see everybody in there and Buffy and Cordy crying. Everybody else looks like somebody died. "What's the matter?" I ask them.  
  
Faith comes up to me. "You might want to sit down Liz." She tells me but I refuse. "No just tell me."  
  
"Lizzie, the hospital just called. Angel and Spike are basically ok, Angel got stabbed and Spike got hit by a car. But." Faith trails off.  
  
"Oh no." I say quietly. I hope Connors ok. "Lizzie, Connor.He's. He got hit by and car and got shot twice. They don't know if he'll live through the night. They've almost lost him twice." She tells me.  
  
I feel like I'm gonna faint. I don't think I can cry anymore. "Faith catch me." I say before I faint.  
  
________Faith's POV________  
  
"What?" I say and Lizzie suddenly falls and I catch her. "I'll go lay her down on the couch." I tell them and I take Lizzie into the living room.  
  
After she's on the couch I go back to everybody else in the kitchen. "Buffy are you ok?" I ask going over to her.  
  
"Spike. I know he'll be ok but." She trails off crying.  
  
"I understand. Your afraid something else might happen to him. You don't want to lose him." I tell her.  
  
"I know. I'm scared, I've almost already lost Spike. I don't want it to happen again." She tells me looking shocked by the way I'm acting.  
  
I smile at her then go over to Cordy. "Faith I don't know what to do. I could've lost Angel and I still might lose my son!" She cries.  
  
"Cordy come on we'll go to the hospital. Come on everybody let's go." I say and we walk out to the lobby where I left Lizzie but she's not there. I figure she just went up to her room so we leave and I'll come back to get her later.  
  
______________Lizzie's POV_____________  
  
I wake up on the couch and suddenly I remember everything that Faith told me. There's somebody walking in and I turn to look and see who it is. It's the cops. "Oh no." I whisper. They come over to me.  
  
"Are you Lizzie McGuire?" One of them asks.  
  
"Depends." I say hoping that Connor didn't just die and they came to get me.  
  
"Miss McGuire isn't in trouble she just needs to come down to the station with us for a few minutes." The older looking one says.  
  
"I'm Lizzie." I admit to them frowning. What could they want? Well it couldn't be that bad right?  
  
"Ok would you come with us please?" They ask me and I forget about Connor.  
  
"Ok just let me tell my friends." I start but the younger one cuts me off.  
  
"No it's ok just come with us now." He says and I reluctantly agree.  
  
I get in the police car and we go to the station. When I get out they take me in and tell me to wait. I sit in a chair. "Lizzie?" I hear a familiar voice say. On no it can't be. I turn around. "Mom!" 


	15. Home and Bus

Baby Love  
  
A/N Thanks for the reviews! I'd love more! Keep it up please! Also tell me what you think. Is it drama-y enough? Oh and last chapter must have been one of the longest ones yet!  
  
Chapter 15 (Lizzie's POV)  
  
It can't be. I got to leave. I get up and start to walk off but she grabs my shoulder and turns me around. "Lizzie McGuire don't you walk away from me!" She yells. "Your coming with me home and you are not aloud to come back. I forbid you from seeing Connor and you will give that child up for adoption the moment its born!" She yells and I shake my head.  
  
"No! Mom please you don't understand! Connor's in the hospital and he might die! I have to see him please mom!" I shout. I can't cry again.  
  
"No Lizzie. You're not ever going to see him again." She says and starts to drag me out of the place.  
  
I try to stop her but I can't. "You may make me go home but you will never be able to make me give my kids up for adoption and Connor will find me!" I scream at her and she just shakes it off not catching that I said kids.  
  
I stop fighting and just sit in her car and she drives us towards Hillridge. I silently cry trying to think of a way to get back or to contact them and them come and get me.  
  
Mom doesn't say anything. I don't think she even cares about me. I don't know why she even wants me to be home. If she does care she has a weird way of showing it. I can't wait to be back in Connor's arms. I miss him so much.  
  
I hope he's ok I couldn't even think about raising our kids without him. I look up and we're in our driveway. I don't want to get out but I know if I don't I'll be in even more trouble. I can't wait till I'm eighteen. She can't do anything about me then. But that's not for almost another year away.  
  
I get out of the car and follow mom up the walkway to out house and waits until she unlocks the door then I go in. I go straight up to my room. My parents were stupid enough to not take my phone out. I pick it up then try to dial Cordy's cell number but it doesn't ring.  
  
I try Fred's then Faiths, they both have theirs off to. I try Gunn's but his is off also. I try Gordo and Miranda and they both have theirs off. I'm about to give p but maybe Connor's phone hadn't been turned off. I dial the number and a nurse picks up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi this is Lizzie McGuire, Connor's girlfriend. Is his family or friends there?" I ask the nurse.  
  
"Yes they are. Would you like to talk to somebody?" She asks me.  
  
I smile gratefully. "Yes please, give the phone to anybody that's with him and one more thing, is Connor ok?"  
  
I hear her sigh. "Connor Angel is under serious condition and we don't know if he's live or not. Here is somebody that you can talk to." She says.  
  
I smile and hear Cordy's voice on the other line and then my phone goes dead. I look up, "Mom!" I screech.  
  
"Lizzie your not aloud to use the phone. Now either go to bed or come downstairs to talk." Jo tells me. "I'm not going to talk to you now leave me alone!" I yell at her and she leaves.  
  
I look down to where my kids are. "Hey babies. We have to find a way to get home. I have to see your daddy." I tell them. I look at me window then put a hand on my belly when I get a response from the kids.  
  
"Ok you three lets go." I say and grab more stuff from my room, some of the clothes I left and put them in a suitcase.  
  
I go over to my window and open it. I carefully get out and look down at the ground. "Oh shoot." I say and I forgot how high it was. "No.no.no I have to get down." I whisper.  
  
I go back into my room and grab the sheets off of my bed then I go back out. I tie it onto the roof and very carefully climb down. Once I get to the ground I sigh in relief and start to walk away.  
  
I get down to the bus station and then I remember I had my cell phone on me. I didn't want to get it out so mom could take it away. I took it out from my pocket and dialed Connor's number again. Luckily they had left it on and Cordy picked it up. "Hello? Lizzie?"  
  
"Cordy! I'm so glad I got a hold of you." I cried. "My mom had the police come and get me in the hotel and then mom brought me home. I snuck out and I'm at the bus station." I cried harder.  
  
"Lizzie I'm so sorry. I'll send somebody to go and wait for you at the L.A bus station. Lizzie Connor woke up and asked for you, but its bad now. He fell back asleep and won't wake up." Cordy cried into the phone.  
  
"Don't worry Cordy I'll be there soon!" I tell her and then we say goodbye and hang up. I buy the ticket and get on the bus then we're off back to L.A and back to my home.  
  
I get off the bus and look around for somebody I know. I see Faith sitting in a chair and figure that Wes is still at the hospital. I go over to her and stand right in front of her and she gets up and hugs me. "Lizzie I was so worried about you. Cordy said you'd been kidnapped by your mom." Faith says.  
  
"Yeah, I was so scared she would lock me up or something." I tell her and I realize I must look awful. "Can we go to the hospital now? I wanna see Connor." I say and she nods and then we go to the hospital. 


	16. ICU and Flashback

Baby Love  
  
A/N Here's some more!  
  
Chapter 16 (Lizzie's POV)  
  
Faith and I got to the hospital and she took me to the waiting room where everybody was. I saw Miranda and Gordo and ran over to them. I sat in the chair by them. They turned at me with worried faces. "Lizzie are you ok? Cordy told us your mom came and took you home." Gordo asked me.  
  
"Yeah I think I'm ok now." I tell them giving them a weak smile. I don't think they believed me but they didn't say anything. Just then a nurse walked in. "Are you all here waiting for Connor Angel?" She asked.  
  
"Yes we are." Cordy said standing up wiping tears off her face. I stand up and walk over to stand beside her.  
  
"Mr. Angel is in the ICU right now. He's not doing to well. He can see one person and then nobody else until tomorrow." The nurse told us.  
  
I looked over at Cordy. "Lizzie you go and see him. Tell him we'll see him tomorrow ok?" She tells me.  
  
"Thank you so much Cordy. I really need to see him." I told her and she smiled at me. "Your welcome Lizzie."  
  
"Right this way please follow me." The nurse says and I start to follow her. I remember everything that happened in the last twenty-four hours as we go down the hall.  
  
The scoobie's coming, Dawn finding out that she's pregnant. Connor and I almost having sex again, finding out about Connor, mom taking me home. Me coming back and then now. I snap out of thinking cause we stop in front of a door.  
  
"Ok here's his room, you can go in just don't be to long." She tells me then turns and walks away.  
  
"Ok, I'm going in. I'm ready to see this." I whisper trying to gain the power to walk in and see Connor. I finally gain the courage and walk in.  
  
I gasp and go over to Connor's side. He looks terrible. "Connor." I whisper as I sit by him. "Baby, please be ok." I cry. I don't think I can take all of this. I look all over him.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Mmm Connor that feels good." I tell him. Connor pulls me closer to him and kisses me hard. When we pull back we're both breathless. We look each other in the eyes and just stare for a moment. I feel Connor's hand moving up my side and leaving Goosebumps in its wake.  
  
I put my hand over his. "Connor." I start but he cuts me off with a kiss. I forget what I was going to say ad wrap my arms around him making the kiss deeper. He starts to move his hand up again but I pull back from our kiss.  
  
"Connor I don't think we should be doing this." I tell him and he looks at me with such want and need in his eyes I don't know if I can resist him much longer. "Lizzie I'll stop if you want me to." He tells me. "Do you want me to stop?"  
  
"No Connor. I just." I start and then can't finish cause Connor pulls me in another deep kiss more passionate then before. He pulls back. "Do you want to stop Lizzie?" He asks me again serious.  
  
"No." I admit and I grab his head and pull him into another kiss. He pulls my shirt off over my head and I grab his shirt and pull it off. "Lizzie I love you. I won't hurt you I promise." He says with so much love in his voice.  
  
"I know Connor. I love you to." I say and we kiss again. He unzips my pants them pulls them down. I pull him back down on me and kiss him hard. "Mmm Lizzie."  
  
He reaches down and kicks his pants off. I pull him down on me and we kiss.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
I'm crying so much by now my shirt's so wet. I kiss Connor on his lips and on his head then get up. "I'm sorry this happened to you Connor. Please just be ok, you promised to not let anything separate us. I love you, I can't live without you." I cry.  
  
"I promise I'll be back to see you tomorrow and so will your parents." I tell him then leave. 


	17. All Promises

Baby Love  
  
A/N Just to clear up any questions from the last chapter's flashback it was when they're kids where conceived. Also I'm thinking of putting a lot more flashbacks in here. Hope you review and tell me what you think!  
  
Chapter 17 (Lizzie's POV)  
  
I've been sitting beside Connor all morning and he still hasn't woken up. The doctors said he should wake up any minute. I don't understand why this had to happen to him. He's so strong and he couldn't even fight what hit him. Bullets hit him! It's not right. He fights vampires and has saved the world.  
  
I look at his still closed eyes. He looks peaceful when he's sleeping. Cordy and Angel came and saw him this morning then they let me in. I was crying almost all night and couldn't sleep. I hadn't eaten for almost a day and the babies didn't like it too much. I'll go down to the cafeteria and eat something now.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
I look at the guy who had just saved my life from something I had never seen before. "Who are you?" I ask. "And what was that thing?"  
  
He looks at me and smiles. "I'm Connor. And that was a vampire." Connor tells me.  
  
"What! I didn't think vampires.you know really lived?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah well they do. You shouldn't come out at night by yourself. By the way what's your name?" He asks me.  
  
I smile in return and even though I'm shocked about the vampire it doesn't really matter right now. "Lizzie." I just tell him looking him over and decided he looked hot.  
  
"Ok Lizzie I know we just met and everything but would you like to go and get a drink or something?" Connor asks me.  
  
I forget about the plans I had with Gordo and Miranda. "Yeah sure." I say smiling thinking that he's perfect.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
I sit in the cafeteria and eat something. I didn't really pay attention to what it was I just ate it. I saw Faith come in smiling and she walked over to me. "Hey Lizzie. Feeling any better?" She asks me.  
  
I shake my head. "Not much, what's up? Is Connor awake?" I ask getting up.  
  
"No I just wanted to tell you that Anya, Xander's wife and one of the scoobie's is in labor." She told me and I sighed.  
  
"Oh ok. I don't really want to be with any of them right now ok? I'll come and see you all later, right now I just wanna go up and be with Connor." I tell her.  
  
"I understand Lizzie. I'll tell them, see you later." Faith says and I tell her bye then walk back up to Connor's room.  
  
They moved him out of the ICU this morning and he was in a room by himself. I walked in and sat by his bed. "Connor can you hear me?" I ask him. "Baby you need to wake up, for me and the kids. I don't wan to be alone in all of this and I'm scared my mom might come and take me away again." I talk to him even though I don't think he hears me.  
  
I hold his hand and lie my head down on his bed. I feel him squeeze my hand lightly. I bolt up faster than lightning. "Connor?"  
  
"Lizzie?" He opens his eyes and coughs a bit.  
  
I had a huge smile plastered against my face and I hugged him and he told me to sit by him in the bed. I got up carefully and then laid my head on his shoulder careful not to hurt him.  
  
"Connor I was so scared you wouldn't wake up." I tell him and let a happy tear fall.  
  
He wipes the tear off my face. "Lizzie I wouldn't brake my promise would I?" He asks me and I shake my head.  
  
He kisses me and I respond eagerly. I pull back breathless. "Wow." Is all I can say. "Yeah." He says also amazed. It felt like the first time we kissed only better. "Connor you wouldn't believe what happened the other night." I started but was interrupted by somebody coming in the door.  
  
"Connor, I see your up!" The nurse says coming in giving me a look for being on the bed with him. She doesn't say anything though, I wouldn't of listened to her anyway. "How are you feeling Mr. Angel?"  
  
Just then I think Connor realized something. "Dad! Where's dad?! Is Spike ok to?" He starts asking me and I put my hand on him. "Their fine Connor." I tell him and he calms down a bit.  
  
The nurse comes over and takes his pulse and tells us she'll have the doctor come in soon and then she leaves.  
  
I smirk thinking about how the doctor might react. I turn my attention back to Connor though. "How are you feeling sweetie?"  
  
"I'm very thankful my parents both gave me vampire abilities right now." He says and we both laugh.  
  
In an hour the doctor had came in and told him he was free to go whenever he wanted because by then nothing was wrong with him. He also had to many other patients to look after to keep him to make sure he was ok.  
  
We decided to leave and go see how Anya was doing. Connor and I held hands as we walked into her room and saw his mom and dad both there. "Connor!" They both yell and rush over to give him a hug.  
  
"I'm fine mom. Dad are you ok?" He asks Angel.  
  
"I'm fine son, it was just you that we were worried about." Angel tells him.  
  
Connor pulls me closer to him and I try to not want to go home and do things with him. Obviously he feels it to because he pulls me close to whisper. "Remember what we started the other night?"  
  
"Yes." I tell him catching on to what he was thinking. "I'm not going to brake that promise either." He says and I turn beet red as soon I look around and see Angel looking at us and I realize he could hear.  
  
When Anya screams they turn their attention back to her and Connor and I are ushered to leave because Anya is going to deliver the baby now. Connor and I are walking down the hall to the waiting room to tell the others.  
  
"You know your dad heard you Connor." I tell him turning a deep shade of red again.  
  
"Don't worry about it, he'll probably forget." Connor tells me. He pulls me close as we walk.  
  
I feel a sudden urge for him to be inside of me and don't think I can take it much longer but I know it'll have to wait. I don't think there's a word for what I'm feeling right now. Although I'm pretty sure its love.  
  
I love Connor so much. We go into the waiting room and Connor tells them the good news and gets bombarded with hugs from everybody. We tell them that we'll come by later after Anya's done and that we just want to be left a lone for a while. We tell them we'll be at the Hyperion.  
  
When we leave I look at Faith and she winks at me and I turn red again and I'm sure I could hear her laughing.  
  
I drove back our home since Connor just got out of the hospital and we get out of the car. Connor comes straight over to me and kisses me hard on the lips. He moves his hand around the back of my head to try and pull me closer.  
  
We brake apart. "Let's get inside first." I suggest looking at the night sky. "Good idea." He agrees.  
  
Connor picks me up and carries me inside. Once we're through the door he puts me down and we kiss again. With more passion and love than anything before. "I love you." We both tell each other in between kisses. Somehow we manage to get up to our room and Connor closes our door.  
  
I walk into the bedroom with him right behind me. He turns me around and pulls me tight up against him. He kisses me on my neck then moves up to kiss my lips. We break contact when he pulls my shirt off and I moan in protest but he kisses me again.  
  
He breaks our contact again as he takes his shirt off and he undoes our pants. He slides them down my legs then takes his off. He gently lowers us down on the bed and I through my bra off and then we discard the rest of our clothes. We make love, slow and sweet. Afterwards just loving the feeling of being in each other's arms.  
  
I hear the phone ring and I decide to pick it up. "Hello?" I ask hoping it isn't mom.  
  
"Hey I just wanted to call and let you know that Anya had twin boys! I gotta go like right now though.Bye!" Faith says then hangs up.  
  
I tell Connor and then I tell him about what happened with my mom. How I didn't see my mom or brother. I was crying by the time that I was done telling him about it.  
  
He held me and just let me cry. Telling me it would be ok and that his parents wouldn't let anything happen to me now. We both eventually fall asleep in each other's arms. 


	18. Home Alone

Baby Love  
  
A/N Ok the flashback from the last chapter was when Lizzie and Connor met if you haven't guessed, lol.  
  
Chapter 18 (Lizzie's POV) A Month Later  
  
I look at the empty lobby and sigh. Nobody's here but me. Miranda and Gordo had moved back to Hillridge and are living with Gordo's parents. They moved two weeks ago. Their parents, well at least Gordo's, had accepted themselves as grandparents and really just wanted them to be back.  
  
I miss them, Dawn told Buffy a week ago about her being pregnant and it didn't go as bad as she thought it would be. She didn't even get grounded. They are all out, all the guys went out patrolling and the girls had gone to the store then shopping. I decided I just wanted to stay here.  
  
I wished that Connor would've stayed with me. It scared me knowing that one night he might not come home. Yeah home, I hadn't talked to mom or dad or anybody from my old house thankfully. And they hadn't tried calling or pulling another stunt.  
  
I think my little ones like to play soccer. They're always kicking and they're full of energy like Connor is. I smirk. He could last for hours when we play.  
  
I put my hand over my belly and rub it gently. "Hey babies. Daddy should be home soon." I tell them smiling hoping that I was right.  
  
I turn around to walk back up the stairs when I hear somebody come in. I don't need to turn around to see who it is, I can feel when he's close to me. He puts his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him. I lean back into him resting my head under his chin.  
  
I smile happy that he's home and I turn around wanting to see his face. I melt into goo as I look into his eyes. "I love you." He whispers smiling. "I love you to."  
  
We kiss, softly and gently. He pulls back. "We have another night here alone." He says and I about jump for joy but stop myself. "Why is everything ok?" I ask hoping it was and just maybe well I don't know.  
  
"Yeah, Buffy's gone into labor and they took her to the hospital and everybody wants to stay with her." Connor tells me grinning like a mad man.  
  
"That's just fine with me though." I tell him and he nods. "So Lizzie do you want to go to our bedroom or just use whatever place we end up on?"  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Connor and I running through the streets at night just enjoying each other's company. We had been good friends for a long time now. Miranda and Gordo have met him and we hang out together, a lot.  
  
Suddenly we both stop and sit on a bench. He takes my hand in his and it feels perfect there. We look at each other and he start to lean in. He's going to kiss me! I lean in to and we kiss. Short and sweet he pulls back. "Wow." We both say.  
  
Apparently he felt the electricity between us when we kissed to. He leans in to kiss me and again and this time it gets deeper and deeper until we have to pull back to be able to breath. "More than wow." I say. "Yah. That was. That was perfect." He tells me.  
  
We both smile. "So what does this make us Lizzie?" he asks me seriously.  
  
"What do you want us to be." I ask him curiously. I know what he wants and I want it to. So much.  
  
""Lizzie will you be my girlfriend." He asks me and I think he was nervous.  
  
"I was beginning to think you'd never ask!" I exclaim and we kiss again.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
I want this night to be fun. "Anywhere Connor." I tell him and we laugh and we start to kiss again but are interrupted by the phone ringing. "I'll get it." Connor says and goes over to a desk and picks it up. "Hello?"  
  
A/N Grrrrrrrrr I know evil me for cliffie right? Who do you think is on the phone?! You have to review to find out! 


	19. Phone Call and Bad Smells

Baby Love  
  
A/N Lizzie is 17 and Connor is 18. Just to let you know. Please review!  
  
Previously  
  
I want this night to be fun. "Anywhere Connor." I tell him and we laugh and we start to kiss again but are interrupted by the phone ringing. "I'll get it." Connor says and goes over to a desk and picks it up. "Hello?"  
  
Chapter 19 (Lizzie's POV)  
  
Once Connor hung up the phone he came back to me and he looked worried. "Connor who was it?" I ask him.  
  
"Your mom." He said simply and looked at me then pulled me close to him. I was scarred and I think he was to.  
  
"What does she want?" I ask softly. This night was supposed to be fun. Now it was ruined be my mother.  
  
"You to go back to Hillridge and live there or she will have the cops come and arrest me for kidnapping." He told me and I could see tears in his eyes.  
  
"Connor I can't go back." I say letting a tear fall remembering the last time I was there.  
  
"I don't want you to but what she said." He starts and I cut him off.  
  
"I don't care what she says. I love you and I'm not leaving you." I tell him holding onto him as close as I could get considering the babies.  
  
Suddenly I felt sharp pains go through my stomach and I scream from surprise and pain. Connor jumps back thinking its something he did and I fall to the floor clutching my stomach. "Connor.it hurts.really bad." I say crying.  
  
Connor rushes over to me and picks me up and puts me on the couch. "Hold on we have to get you to the hospital. Don't worry Liz, I won't let anything happen." He tells me even though I know he can't control this.  
  
Another pain came through me and I grabbed Connors hand and squeezed tight. "Connor. Help. Now!" I scream and he rushes to the phone to dial 911.  
  
When he comes back he has a cool cloth and puts it on my forehead. "Don't worry Lizzie they'll be here in a few minutes." He tells me. I can tell he's worried to.  
  
We forget all about my mom and the paramedics get there and come in and put me on a stretcher and Connor stands beside me and gets in the ambulance with me sitting right beside me. "Lizzie I'm right here if you need me." He tells me.  
  
We arrive at the hospital and they won't let Connor follow me into wherever they're taking me. I hear Connor say that he'll go and tell the others though. When I get into another room a doctor comes in and checks me.  
  
"Miss McGuire we should be able to stop the labor by the end of the night." He tells me and rushes off to get some medicine. I cry in pain and they give me something for it. "Can my boyfriend come and see me now?" I ask them as calm as I could.  
  
"Yes as soon as he wants to he can come in." Doctor Ness tells me. I smile and thank her and then she leaves saying that she will be back to check on my soon.  
  
I lay on my side and hope Connor will come to see me soon. I hope the doctors tell him that he can come in otherwise he won't know. I close me eyes to rest and soon find myself drifting off to sleep.  
  
When I open my eyes again I see Connor staring back at me. He grins and puts his hand over mine. "You feeling better?" He asks me.  
  
"Yeah I think so. Still a little sore but the doctors also told me that if the contractions stop that I could go home tomorrow." I say smiling with joy.  
  
He rubs me belly gently. "Little ones, you have to stay in so your mommy and me can go home and play lots of fun games." He says smirking and I laugh.  
  
"They also said no sex until after the babies are born and that I should have lots of bed rest." I tell him sadly.  
  
"Oh ok, those stupid doctors take the fun out of everything." He says looking to make sure the door was closed and he moved his hand that was on my belly down further.  
  
"Connor!" I say quietly. "We're in a hospital!"  
  
He laughs and moves his hand under the covers and down further. "Connor. Please. Not. Now." I say finding it hard to take long breaths.  
  
Connor laughs again. "Lizzie don't worry!" He says and I about faint from the amount of pleasure that he's bringing to me right now. "Ok." I say not quite a whisper.  
  
Just then we heard knocking. Connor pulled his hand of me smirking and I blush when Angel and Cordy step into my room. Cordy comes over and stands beside me. "How are you feeling Lizzie?"  
  
I look over at Connor and blush redder. "Better." I say and I see Connor about to burst out laughing. Angel comes over to stand by us this time. He smells the air. "Ok son that is something I really didn't want to smell!"  
  
I turn so red its unbelievable and Connor burst out laughing. "Sorry dad." Connor tells Angel. Angel whispers to Cordy and she makes an 'Eww' face. "Connor!" She screeches and this time I laugh.  
  
We talk for a little while then Cordy and Angel leave. Connor's about to get on the bed with me but the nurse comes in and tells me that I can leave tomorrow because I'm doing much better.  
  
Connor crawls into the bed with me after she leaves and we fall asleep not letting any nurse or doctors ruin our dreams.  
  
A/N So what'd you think?! Tell me please! 


	20. Simply Babies

Baby Love  
  
A/N What do you all think about me redoing this story? It would involve less babies and would be a little differently done. Like Miranda and Gordo wouldn't move- The scoobies live with the fang gang- They'd all have less kids and some people none. Tell me what you think about that please!  
  
Chapter 20 (Lizzie's POV) Two Months Later  
  
I smile looking at baby Amy Faith Pryce, who I'm holding. She's only about a half-month-old and is still really small. Faith looks over at me from changing Patrick Brian Pryce, Amy's twin brother. He's a little bit bigger than her and was the first born of the two by five minutes. Faith and I switch babies so she can change Amy.  
  
"There so beautiful Faith." I tell her smiling and giving Pat his bottle.  
  
"Yeah they are." She tells me coming to sit down beside me after she was done changing Amy.  
  
Connor, Angel, Spike, Xander, Wesley, Giles, Oz, and Gunn all went out for a guy's night out. They said that they were just going to go to a club or something to just hang out.  
  
"I can't wait until these three get here." I say rubbing my belly. I was bigger than I was before and I wouldn't listen to the doctor and in bed all day but I was still doing great. I move Pat up to burp him.  
  
"Yah but let me tell you, it's harder once their out. You have early morning feedings, changing, or them just plain wanting to be held." Faith told me while feeding Amy a bottle.  
  
"Yah just great. I can't wait until then. Is it to late to not have any kids?" I say jokingly. Pat burps then I wrap his little blue blanket around him and hold him rocking him back and forth trying to get him to sleep.  
  
Faith laughs. "I'm afraid it's to late now." She tells me burping Amy then putting her little pink blanket around her and trying to get her to fall asleep.  
  
"I can't believe that Buffy and the others are going to move in with us." I say and try to get up. Faith helps me and we both put the twins in their cribs.  
  
We walk out of the room not wanting to wake them up. "Yah I know." Faith agrees.  
  
_______Later That Night_________  
  
Buffy sighed. It was hard work to raise triplets. She put little Erica Hope Summers on the bed next to her sister Katelyn Jada Summers and brother David Benjamin Summers. At least they were surrounded by a family that loves them. Spike would be back later.  
  
_______Next Room Over________  
  
Anya gently picked up one of her two-month-old boys. "Hello little Alexander Luke Harris." She said as she put him in a baby bath to clean him. She gently rubbed soap on him and got him cleaned up then dried him up.  
  
She gave him his bottle then picked up little Timothy Patrick Harris. "Hi little Timmy." She cooed as she cleaned him up as well.  
  
______Room Across The Hall_______  
  
Tara put half-month-old Dominique Jared Giles into his nighty clothes. She smiled at her son. "Come on then you can eat." She told him gently when he started to fight her. Once she got them on she put him in the crib and gave him his bottle.  
  
She looked back over at the other two kids on the bed. She smiled when she saw they were holding each other's hands. She went over to them and picked up Andrea Jacqueline Giles and she put her nighty clothes on and the baby didn't fight her.  
  
"Come on next to your brother then." Tara told Andrea as she put her next to her brother Dominique. They'd probably start to call them by nicknames or their middle names later. She gave Andrea her bottle then went to dress Elijah Sean Giles.  
  
A/N So what do you think? I know I renamed some of the kids but I didn't like the names I picked out before. Also please tell me what you think about me redoing this! In the next chapter look for a challenge at the end! 


	21. IMPORTANT READ

Authors Note  
  
I know you guys hate these things but I needed to say something. I'm taking a break on this story right now, I don't know when I will resume but if you review it might be shorter! I need to know if you all want me to continue it or not. If not many people review I will probably just have one or two more chapters then it will be done.  
  
I've got a lot of other story's that aren't done either but hopefully will get updated sometime. 


End file.
